memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Memory Alfa" as a parody of Memory Alpha
Just in case you haven't seen or read yet, there is a parody of the biggest and most comprehensive canon based Trek wiki on the net on wikia: malf.wikia.com. It's called "Memory Alfa". If I had a background like wikipedia (like a foundation or something legal), I would make those guys change their name. "Have you read news on Memory Alfa?" - "Yeah, sure, I contribute on Memory Alpha regularly." *g* Just sounds the same. Basicly, Memory Alfa aims to be a Trek based (poor) version of Uncyclopedia. Oh, I shouldn't be too harsh, there are already some MA contributors on MALF. ;o) Probably I should create a parody of myself on the user page of MALF... — Florian - ✍ talk 11:01, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, it was created by a few MA users, with support from a few others. The naming was, as I understand it, rather intentional. :) -- Sulfur 14:00, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I'd think it was funnier (and more appropriate) if they called in "Memory Alfalfa", but hey, not everyone is as clever as me. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:08, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::To be honest, Memory Alfa was intended to be sort of a place for Memory Alpha members to let off some steam from the general seriousness of this wiki. Just a place for us MAers to have some fun ;) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:27, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmm, the name sounds very similiar to Memória Alfa (aka. MA/pt-br) -- Kobi 14:33, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, I never knew, lol. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 16:13, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::::To Florian: As sulfur said, two Memory Alpha archivists – both administrators here – were the ones who created Memory Alfa. I don't think the name should cause any legal issues. As for confusion regarding the name, well... that would just make it ever funnier. :) To Mike: I'm not sure why "Memory Alfa" was chosen as opposed to "Memory Alfalfa" (which I and I think some others suggested), but it's no big deal, really. I think it's actually a play on ALF, given that that character was an alien and Trek is sci-fi. For the record, though, Memory Alpha actually became "Memory Alphalpha" for several hours on April Fool's. --From Andoria with Love 00:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::...cool, I'm an MA admin, thanks Shran :P - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 00:21, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Btw, officially, the name is still technically "MAlf" (per the namespace), so if we ever decide to change our unofficial name "Memory Alfa" to "Memory Alfalfa" (as I believe, Shran originally suggested) we can with no problem.--Tim Thomason 00:24, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::::To Enzo: You mean you're not one? Wow, that's news to me... I coulda sworn you were. Oh, well, my mistake. ;) To Tim: It's no biggie, to me at least. Mike or Florian or someone else may ask or suggest a change, though. Good to know it wouldn't be a problem in that case. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:28, 10 April 2007 (UTC)